X
'X '''is the main character of ''101 Crosses, where he also made his debut. X is one of one hundred and one "Crosses", a society of superhumans unknown to the public. A sarcastic orphan, X is cold a lot of the time, but does care for his friends. His Cross power is cryokinesis. The reception for the character has been (TBA). He's 14 years old. History TBA Abilities X is a street fighter, and can hold his own in combat. Years as an orphan in a tough enviorment molded him into a tough kid. While not book-smart, he's street smart and has good detective abilities, being able to break out of most any prison or make a weapon out of virtually anything. He can hold his own in hand-to-hand, having little knowledge of professional fighting forms, but having wit and quick reflexes. X is also skilled with firearms and novice bombs. X's primary power is Cryokinesis. He can control ice, and manifest it into many forms. Due to his low level of training, X's only mastered form are orbs of ice power. However, these can freeze foes and kill if directed at the head, and his training will eventually allow him to become a powerful threat. X has his limits though, and his lack of training makes him an obvious target to experienced Crosses, in addition to him being a teenager. Personality X was born into a non-loving tough environment, shaping him into who he is. X is cold and aloof, having control over his emotions and has no quables with killing. However, X is not completely irredeemable, and although he is quiet, sarcastic, and mean, he despises bullies and is very over-protective of the few friends he has. X has a strict code of honor, one that he refuses to break. X can stand torture and rough treatment, but has a soft spot, being sickened by the harsh life others have to live, and his anger is rarely directed towards his own suffering, having taken on the outlook that his life can't be changed, so he has to try and live it the best he can. X's attitude to his foes is sharp and harsh. X is relentless against foes, having little tolerance for taunting, and releases an explosive temper against them. X is un-forgiving and harsh, with no love for those who have wronged him. To his friends he is cold, but cracks jokes and loses his composure when they are in danger. X fakes his harsh nature, and like everyone else has emotions and morals, but believes that those who express these feelings are losers, and less likely to survive. His closest friend Boomer knows him best, and they'd sacrafice themselves for the other. Having a close relationship, they rarely push each other and act less close then they are. Oppositely, Jenna, X's other best friend constantly annoys him. X is cold to her, but cares greatly for her and trusts her more than any other. He also has shown possible attraction to Jenna. Lastly, his mentor Jak both regard the other as annoying, but care for each other, but they rarely admit it. Gallery TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters created by Wario